Patrick Star
Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning Starfish. He's not the smartest fish in the sea. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Appearance Patrick is portrayed as fat, lazy, unmannered, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. Unlike most of the other main characters, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in "Something Smells" in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in the episode, "No Nose Knows", Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of Ms. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. In several episodes, Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all.Patrick's intelligence is generally low, although it varies from episode to episode. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. Added by Seacactus Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how stupid are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble both for himself and also his friends. In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick was discovered to be of royal blood and briefly reigned as King of Bikini Bottom. The true heir to the throne turned out to be Gary The Snail, who is revealed to be Patrick's cousin. Like SpongeBob, Squidward, Moar Krabs, and Morbid Squidward, he is famous for being in some ytps, such as the "This is Patrick" remixes and MORBID Patrick. Character Info Likes *Ice-cream, sweets in general *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Doing nothing (the immobile arts) *His secret box Loves *Being purple *Princess Mindy Dislikes *Burglars *Being called Tubby *Disney Channel *Dr. Rabbit Quotes *You're hot. *Who are you PEOPLE!? *I wish my nuts were chocolate! *He said PINGAS! *We should take The YTP Wiki... and push it to Wikitubia! *I'm going to have to ask you to remove your trousers. *Is my dick an instrument? because SpongeBob was blowing on it last night. *MY NAMES NOT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKK! *NO! THIS IS PATRICK! *FINLAND! *''I LOVE U.'' *I hate this channel! Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Gay Characters Category:Pedophiles Category:Murderers